Fortune's Favourites
by grazed fingertips
Summary: Draco Malfoy is calling in a favor. He needs Harry's son to, potentially, save his own. / IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

1

Draco didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like being sat in an overly soft armchair in a corridor outside Potter's office, briefcase resting on his lap and fingers drumming against it out of sheer boredom. He didn't like the constant rush of interns and aurors and other members of staff, or the hum of conversation that seemed to come from every direction. He didn't like the stale smell of cheap instant coffee that hung in the air. He didn't like anything about this situation, including the reason he was here.

Potter's office door swung open, and Weasley stepped out, still talking to Potter over his shoulder. He turned, grin still on his face, but it slipped off when he saw Draco standing opposite him, foot tapping with a mixture of annoyance, impatience and need for dramatic effect.

"Can I help you, Weasley?" It wasn't exactly friendly, but it wasn't cold or cruel or the typical Malfoy sneer or drawl either, and this evidently shocked the other man into action. He blinked at Draco once, twice, three times before visibly jolting himself back into reality and shaking his head a little.

"No, Malfoy. Harry's… all yours, I guess." He gave a pathetic little wave before walking away and disappearing round the corner.

Draco re-adjusted his suit a little before entering Potters office. He was sat behind his desk, hair as unruly as it had been in Hogwarts, although now there were flecks of grey amongst the inky black mess, glasses perching on the end of his nose, quill scratching frantically across the parchment on his desk. Draco cleared his throat and he glanced up, eyebrows furrowing for a fraction of a second before his face became impassive.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." He placed his quill back in the inkwell and gestured to the seat in front of him. "Please, take a seat, and explain to me why, exactly you're here. Your letter was incredibly vague."

The door swung shut behind him as Draco seated himself, briefcase never leaving his hands. He fiddled with it for a minute, eyes seemingly searching the leather before he took a deep breath and met Potters gaze. "I'm here because I'm calling in a favor."

Potters brows rose and he sat back in his seat. "And just what favor might that be?"

"I need you…" Draco stopped, scrubbing his face with his hand. When he met Potters gaze again, it was different. A glamour had been dropped, and he looked tired, haggard, _aged_. His face held all the telltale signs of sleepless nights due to stress and worry. "I need you to protect my son."

2

Draco Malfoy had, against all odds, become a well-respected man. After Hogwarts, and after many years of fighting against prejudice, stereotypes and mistreatment, he became a diplomat. Or at least that's what Harry gathered from Malfoy's explanation of his job.

"I work for the Ministry. I collaborate with foreign Wizarding Governments and negotiate various things with them such as international peace, trade, war, money, environment, and wizard and magical creatures rights."

"So you're a diplomat." Harry stated.

"Yes. Honestly, Potter, I didn't know for sure you were aware of what the position entailed."

And Harry believed him, funnily enough. "And why, exactly, does this mean your son needs me to protect him?"

"Not you, exactly."

"Then why are you in my office?"

"Because I was thinking more along the lines of your son doing it."

"Albus?" Harry blinked at the man, a perfectly earnest look upon his face. "Why him?!"

"He was top of his class, wasn't he? And from what I've heard he's the best the corps have seen in years. Since you, I believe. You, as head auror, can't just go gallivanting off. Your son, however, can."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. "It's possible. If you'd actually tell me what the hell was going on, I could give you a more definite answer."

He bolted upright at the sound of something crashing onto his desk. It was Malfoy's briefcase.

"Everything you need to know is in there. Every relevant document, profile, account and statement."

Harry unlatched it, and stared. Malfoy had used an invisible extension charm, and before him sat one of the largest piles of paperwork he'd ever seen in his life.

"Could you not summarize it for me?" He asked weakly.

Malfoy grumbled, spelling the case shut and getting comfortable in his chair, before opening his mouth and starting to talk. "Long story short, Potter, I'd been placed in Tunisia to discuss potential trade. Textiles, raw ingredients, fuel, food etcetera." Harry nodded, settling back in his chair as well. "Anyway, wherever I go, Astoria and Scorpius accompany me, Scorpius mainly tags along because he loves the idea of following in my footsteps career wise as most children do. So we've been placed in a secure location and we're following procedure as normal, when suddenly a Tunisian official comes bursting into my meeting, shouting something about an attack on the hotel we've been placed in. We're talking all out fighting, explosions, total and utter chaos. We all rush off, myself and the other foreign diplomats, because all of our families are there. We arrive and it's…" He shakes his head and runs an unsteady hand through his hair. "It's not even a building anymore, Potter. It's just rubble. Miraculously the wives or partners are still standing, huddled together. Astoria's helping them all because she's a trained healer and I, like the others, breathe a sigh of relief but then… Then we notice that they, the wives and partners, are the only ones there. The staff of the hotel are gone, and so are-"

"The children." Harry murmurs, a tightening in his chest meaning that it's the best he can do. Draco simply nods.

"Luckily Scorpius had been back in England at the time of the attack picking up something Astoria had forgotten. He arrived back at the site just after the Law Enforcement officials arrived. I thought… I thought we, as a family, had got away. But then Astoria showed me this…" Malfoy handed him a piece of paper inside an evidence bag. Harry stared at it blankly, a foreign language staring back at him. "It basically says that they're coming after us. That whether it's England or not, they'll be there. They're going to hunt Scorpius until he is theirs too. It says, Potter, that they're going to find him, and that he's far from safe."

It took Harry less than a minute after that final, damning sentence to make a decision. He opened the briefcase once again, placing the letter on top of the mound of paperwork and shutting in with a snap. He stood, picking up the case and walking around the desk. "If you'd like to follow me, Malfoy, I'm going to go hand this over to my son."

* * *

**_I know there's a lack of the actual pairing in this chapter, but it's just me setting the scene~_**

_Wah, I know, SO MANY FICS ON THE GO AND NOT ENOUGH COMPLETION HAPPENING. But this idea has been with me since September 2012 and I told myself I wouldn't work on it until one of my fics was finished. But then I hit the wall and it was like this was all I could write. ;_; Please don't get mad at me..._

_But yeah, track and review if you're liking the sound of this!_


	2. Chapter 2

**3**

Albus Potter was doing well. He'd graduated from the Auror Training Center top of his class that summer, he'd had a well deserved six week break, during which he travelled a little bit and did a few things that he could cross off of his bucket list. And then he'd returned to find himself wholly accepted into the corps, and performing at the top of his game. In fact, saying he was doing _well_ was an understatement. In reality, he was doing fantastically. And he was about to be tested.

**4**

There was a sharp knock at the door of his cubicle, and Al looked up from his most recent batch of paperwork.

"Come in." He called, slipping it into his desk draw.

His dad stepped in, carrying a briefcase, and was immediately followed by Draco Malfoy.

"Dad… Mister Malfoy… What can I do for you?" The confusion was obvious on his face as he motioned to the seats in front of his desk.

"Malfoy here has a problem." Harry said as he and Mister Malfoy took their seats. "His son is in danger, and he's requested that you take the case. I've agreed to let you, providing that you're wholly willing to do so. I don't want you to feel forced into it. So I've brought you all the case files, and I'd like you to read the summary and tell us what your verdict is."

The briefcase was placed on the desk in front of Albus and he nodded, opening it up and taking the document on top. It took only a few minutes to read through it twice, and he nodded slowly.

"Alright. Would I be running an investigation whilst on protective detail?" He asked, looking at Harry who grinned at him.

"If you feel you could, then yes, that job could be yours as well."

"Obviously I'd have a team…" Albus arched a brow, swiveling slightly in his chair.

"Obviously." Mister Malfoy said before Harry could open his mouth. "If funds are an issue, then I'll happily put my own money forward. If it means it'd keep my son safe, you could have access to my vault if needs be."

Albus smiled at the man, and his eyes flicked back to his dad. "I'll do it." He placed the document back in the case, snapping it shut. "Am I staying with him?"

Draco nodded, standing. "Yes. I don't want to risk anything. Break-ins included."

"Of course."

"If you would like to go home and pack, then come back here I'll apparate you in directly."

Al nodded once, before apparating directly out of the office. He packed quickly, spelling all of his clothes and toiletries into one, magically expanded suitcase. He packed a few other things, bed sheets and books and photographs. In all honesty, he didn't own much of the sentimental variety. Nothing he'd miss much if lost or stolen or forced to leave behind. That was the life of an auror. You could be moved at the shortest of notice, sent somewhere else for your own protection. You couldn't risk setting down roots.

So he was back in his office in under twenty minutes, saying goodbye to his dad and taking Malfoy's arm, and being whisked away to Merlin knew where.

**5**

Scorpius Malfoy was also doing well. At 20 years old, he owned his own apartment, had a fortuned tucked away in his bank account, had a job lined up for him, an influential name and dashing good looks. He was living the highlife, and it had been handed to him on a silver platter the day he was born. The only thing that could be considered a set back was the fact that people wanted to kidnap him, and he was being lumbered with a babysitter to prevent this. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. He wasn't going to stop living his life to the full because of potential abductors and a boring old auror. No. He was going to give them all a run for their money.

**6**

It was 3pm when he heard the pop of apparition and muffled voices. His eyes snapped open, and he shoved his bed partner onto the floor, grabbing their clothes and shoving them into their arms as they stood, and ushered them into the floo with a mutter of 'Room 27, The Leaky Cauldron' before they could say a word.

"Scorpius?" He heard his father call. The voices had stopped at the thump of the body of his conquest hitting floor.

"Yeah, just getting changed. I'll be out in a minute." He called back. Well, that wasn't a total lie, he thought to himself as he tugged on his jeans and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on as he left the room. "Sorry, father. Had a lie in. What can I do... for… you…" He slowed at the sight of the man next to him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Who's this?"

"This is Albus. I asked him to-"

His eyes widened. "_This_ is my babysitter?" He asked, scoffing a little. "Are you serious? He can't be any older than me!" Albus chose to look at him properly then, eyes blazing with contempt, and realization hit Scorpius right between the eyes. "He _isn't_ any older than me! Albus Potter, right? We were in school together?"

"I was in every one of your classes." Albus replied, coolly. "I really hope your memory's better than this when it comes to important things, Christ knows how we'll keep you safe otherwise."

A wave of dislike washed over Scorpius then, and he chose to ignore Albus's comment. "I've told you, father, I don't need looking after. I'm 20 years old for fucks sake. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not going to take any risks, Scorpius, I've told you this repeatedly. I'm not losing anybody else." Draco said, turning a little as a way of dismissal, and Scorpius wilted a little. "I've got a meeting now, so show Albus to the spare room and for Merlin's sake be civil and compliant or I swear on your Grandfathers grave I'll lock you in the dungeons at the Manor until these people are caught." And with that he disapparated, leaving Scorpius with Albus, both shooting wary looks at the other.

"Follow me to the spare room then, Potter." Scorpius grumbled, walking past him and scuffing his heels against the wooden floor. For the most part, his apartment was open plan. You walked in and the kitchen, dining room, living room and study were all there in front of you, with a stunning view of London from the wall of glass. Scorpius's room was to the left, through a doorway midway between the fridge and the sofa. On the right there was a corridor, the entrance between the dining room cabinets and the large television that hung on the wall. Midway down said corridor was a bathroom on the right, and at the end was the guest room. This, much like the rest of the house, was white walled and wooden floored. A king-size bed sat dead center, with matching bedside cabinets either side, another television hung on the wall opposite, and there was matching set furniture littered around the room. He opened the door and stood aside, letting Potter pass him. He looked around the room, a neutral look on his face. Scorpius scowled. He didn't like it when he couldn't read people. He liked it even less when they weren't in awe of his home.

"Don't bother doing any major decorating." He said as he turned to leave. "I doubt you'll be here long." He heard the sound of a bag being chucked on the bed, and a zip being opened, and he smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Oh, and I'm going out tonight. Just to a few clubs. So be ready by 6. Dress nicely." And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_I don't have a BETA, so feel free to point out any mistakes if you see 'em. I'm going to try and update this every week or so. I need to actually get round to finishing one of my fics, and this, Feather In Cap and Sectioned are the ones I have clear paths planned out for, if that makes sense. Anyways, hope you're enjoying! Please please please review! _


End file.
